Estranha sensações
by Barbrars
Summary: Divagações de Ron Weasley e com elas ele acaba descobrindo estranhas sensações.


Estranha sensação

Os poucos raios de sol entravam pela janela recentemente aberta, iluminando o grande aposento. Livros, penas e pequenas pedrinhas jaziam no chão do dormitório da Grifinoria, as camas de dossel estavam desarrumadas, e em uma delas estava uma morena de cabelos cheios, em um sono profundo.

Ron olhou em volta, aquela sensação de nostalgia estava presente. Tudo estava bem, ou pelo menos parecia, não queria se enganar. Era inevitável não pensar na noite passada. Na guerra recém acabada. Sentado na janela, retornou seu olhar a Hermione. Dava graças a Merlin por estar viva, estar bem. Pequenos cortes e arranhões marcavam o fino rosto da garota, seu cabelo parecia-lhe ainda mais brilhante, os cachos emolduravam o seu rosto escondido entre as cobertas. Como ficariam agora? Como?

Desde o beijo que aconteceu noite passada, os pensamentos de Ron ficavam ainda mais confusos. Será que voltariam a ser amigos? Ou poderia lhe chamar de _namorada? _**Namorada. **Essa palavra lhe causava estranhas sensações. Sensações boas, muito boas. Desde pequeno, desde sempre amou ela. Ele nunca teria coragem de abandoná-la. Se ela talvez sentisse o mesmo por ele, ela não sabia dizer. Ele sempre teve uma esperança. _Hermione._ Ela lhe causava _estranhas sensações._

Queria poder não pensar no futuro, no que poderia acontecer em frente. Não pensar em Fred. Ah Fred. Ron enxugou rapidamente as pequenas lagrimas que teimavam em cair. Era inevitável não pensar no irmão, na sua morte. Como sua mãe estaria? _Sua mãe. _Sua família teria que passar pelo sofrimento, pela dor e ausência de Fred. Gostaria que essa guerra não tivesse existido, nunca. Perdeu amigos, tantos amigos. Perdeu pessoas importantes, nunca havia lhe dado com a morte antes, era estranho, triste.

Olhou pela terceira vez para Hermione, se levantou da janela, em que estava sentado, e avançou lentamente em direção a garota. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e passou os dedos levemente no rosto dela. _Aquela garota mudou sua vida. Completamente. _Hermione se remexeu levemente, e abriu os olhos. Castanhos e azuis se encontraram. Ela deu um sorriso tímido, o suficiente para Ron sentir seu coração pular.

- oi...

- Você está bem?

- Me sinto bem melhor agora... – Ela se levantou um pouco e sentou na cama. Olhou para ele. Seus olhos o denunciavam, estava triste, muito triste pela morte recente do irmão– E você se sente melhor?

- É, estou tentando levar. – Ele respondeu com uma voz rouca, pela falta de uso. Sorriu. – Olha Mione eu não que...

- Tudo bem, não toco mais nesse assunto – Hermione o interrompeu. Sorriu de volta. Adorava os sorrisos deles, eras diferente, lindos. Ele realmente lhe causava _estranhas sensações._

- eu queria... ahn...saber como a gente vai..ahn.. – ele falou, queria mudar de assunto, queria saber como ficariam. Ron estava muito vermelho. Envergonhado. Hermione olhou para as bochechas coradas do garoto. Deu uma risada leve. _Ele era tão fofo. _Ela corou também. Mas decidiu tomar uma decisão.

- Ron? – Hermione o chamou, se aproximando vagarosamente dele.

-Ahn? – Ron exclamou ainda olhando para baixo, ainda estava muito envergonhado.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse baixinho. Ele nem teve tempo de olhá-la de volta, Hermione avançou sobre ele beijando-lhe. Os dois deitaram-se na cama. Era um beijo calmo, diferente do outro, que parecia desesperado. Esse era melhor, envolviam-se com mais paixão, mais carinho. As línguas pareciam no mesmo ritmo, suave, como se estivessem dançando. Abraçaram-se de tal forma, e ficaram assim: _Em meio a beijos e abraços._

Tudo era diferente, eles amavam um ao outro e era isso que importava. Eles precisavam um do outro, de se sentirem. Sentiam ansiedade, queriam-se cada vez mais perto. Precisavam do olhar um do outro, precisavam saber que o sentimento era o mesmo, _o amor. _Eles apenas se causavam _**estranhas sensações.**_

- Eu também te amo Hermione, muito.

Ela sorriu. Ele sorriu. As estranhas sensações eram apenas o amor.

N/A : Então? Gostaram? É a primeira que tenho coragem de postar, se tiver coments bons, talvez eu posto outras.

Eu meio que decidi fazer um momento depois da guerra, eu fiquei curiosa pra saber como seria, e meio que a minha mente fez isso. Então não me culpem por não estar perfeita, culpem a minha mente '-'


End file.
